Carta a um morto
by Ayumi Lawliet
Summary: Apenas Kakashi acordando uma noite e conversando com sua amada Rin. Baseada na música: Alone in This Bed. KakashiXRin


Nenhum personagem de Naruto me pertence, só o Kakashi u.ú

Ta ele não pertence –CHORA. Mas bem que podia não? (66' parei D:

Rin também pertence a Naruto, portanto não me pertence, e eu nem gosto dela, só fiz sobre ela porque achei que ia ficar kawaii com essa musica *-*

"Alone In This Bed" também não me pertence, pertence a banda Framing Hanley ._.

Resumindo: Nada me pertence aqui D:

AAAH, e essa é a primeira fic que faço (Por mais que eu prefira Death Note fiz sobre Naruto, louco né? ._. ) então não me humilhem D: /Senão eu falo com o Gaara para usar um Sabaku Kyuu ok? –NN

**Carta a um morto. **

"_Waking up without you  
it doesn't feel right  
To sleep with only memories  
It's harder every night  
Sometimes I think I can feel you breathing on my neck…"_

Esta noite, de novo, sozinho eu dormi.

Durante a madrugada, acordei desesperado e coloquei a minha mão sobre o meu lado, porem ninguém estava ali.

Então eu comecei a lembrar de novo de nossos momentos, aqueles que nunca irão voltar.

Lembrei de nossa amizade, de quando você me deu uma caixa de primeiros socorros como presente por eu ter virado jounin, lembrei de nossas missões juntos, lembrei de quando você falava para eu não implicar com o Óbito, lembrei de tudo... Exatamente tudo.

É difícil dormir todas as noites pensando que seu amor por mim foi em vão, e que agora só que fui reparar o quão importante você foi para mim, mas querida Rin, creio que você está ai do alto me assistindo e vendo tudo o que faço e falo, acredito que você está ai me vendo e, às vezes, até posso te sentir respirando em meu pescoço.

"…_Tonight I'm reaching out to the stars  
I think that he owes me a favor  
It doesn't matter where you are  
I hold you again…" _

Não agüentei mais ficar ali sozinho e pensando nessas coisas, sua respiração de meu pescoço se foi, será que você cansou de mim?

Levantei-me e fui até a cozinha, peguei uma garrafa de vodka gelada e me dirigi até a varanda do meu apartamento.

Essa noite passei vendo as estrelas, nelas consegui ver você, ou creio que vi você.

Oh, Deus. Eu acho que o Senhor me deve um favor, deixaria Você ela voltar?

Sabe querida Rin, não importa onde você esteja eu sei, eu realmente sei, que um dia voltarei a abraçar-la. _  
_

"…_I wish I can hear your voice  
And so leave me alone in this bed  
I wish I could touch you once more  
And so leave me alone in this bed  
Not tonight, not tomorrow…"_

Acabei a vodka e voltei ao meu quarto. Era o único lugar que me sentia seguro no momento, essas lembranças sempre me deixam desse modo.

Ah, desejo tanto ouvir sua voz mais uma vez, desejo tanto que pudesse tocar-la uma vez mais, nem que fosse para segurar seu braço, nem que fosse para roubar-te um beijo.

Imagino até o que você faria se eu tivesse feito isso há anos atrás, você aceitaria e se assustaria, diria "Kakashi, por que você fez isso?", mas eu com certeza não te responderia, talvez nem eu saiba o motivo pelo qual te amo tanto Rin, talvez eu nem saiba explicar o que é amor.

Ah, acho melhor você me deixar sozinho aqui em minha cama, te juro, estou seguro nela. Te juro, estou pensando em você, somente em você.

E não estou assim só por esta noite, continuarei assim amanhã e todos os dias, até morrer para te encontrar.

"…_I've got the feeling that this will never seize  
Living in these pictures  
It never comes with ease  
I swear that if I could make this right  
You'd be back by now…" _

Posso estar deitado aqui em minha cama, mas não consigo dormir.

Levanto-me devagar e pego a foto que está na cabeceira dela.

Um rapaz alto e loiro, conhecido também como o Quarto Hokage, um garotinho de cabelos negros e todo alegre, conhecido também como o verdadeiro dono do meu sharingan, um garoto de cabelo espetados e brancos emburrado, conhecido como eu, e uma garota, podia ser nova, mas era a mais bela que eu conheci, ela era você.

Estou vivendo através dessas fotos, parece que nunca voltara a ser fácil a vida, parece que sempre será assim, parece que não terei solução alem de ficar enterrado nesta cama.

Juro, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo faria tudo certo, primeiro nunca deixaria Óbito morrer, depois me declararia para você e te diria o quanto é importante na minha vida, porém eu não ficaria ao seu lado, não mesmo, eu não mereço seu amor. Óbito sim, ele faria tudo que pudesse para que você o amasse.

Essa é a mais pura verdade, querida Rin, nunca fui o merecedor de seu sorriso, mas também nunca poderia agüentar suas lagrimas.

"…_Tonight I'm screaming out to the stars  
He knows he owes me a favor  
It doesn't matter where you are  
You'll be mine again…"_

Abri a janela do meu quarto há procura de alguma solução para te esquecer, é como se você estivesse me assombrando, é acho que você não cansou de mim.

Estrela maldita, sim, você é uma estrela maldita.

Como posso te amar? Como posso te querer de volta? Como posso ser tão egoísta? E como você pode querer me ajudar a ser assim?

Vamos Rin, pare com isso, se contente.

Ele sabe que nos deve um favor, e nós sabemos que Ele irá cumprir então, te juro. não importa onde seja e quão egoísta e desmerecedor eu seja, não importa que meu melhor amigo te mereça, não importa que eu vá ao inferno enquanto você, estrela da minha vida, está ai no céu.

Você vai ser minha de novo, e dessa vez é para sempre.

"…_Don't leave me alone in this bed."_

A ultima coisa que te peço é que não me deixe sozinho nesta cama, não me deixe parecendo um cão sem dono, porque eu tenho uma dona, mesmo ela tendo virado uma estrela e proíba de dormir todas as noites, eu tenho uma dona do meu coração.

Agora que já conversamos, me deixe dormir esta noite, mas durma ao meu lado para eu não ficar sozinho nesta cama. 


End file.
